The invention generally relates to a folding seat part for a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a folding seat part with an integrated table.
It is the objective of the invention to improve, with small structural expenses, a folding seat part to increase the comfort of the occupants. In accordance with the invention, this is achieved by an integrated table with a base and with a tabletop, which features a center leaf and, for increasing the table area, at least one side leaf, which is swivel-mounted on the center leaf and is mounted so that it can be rotated relative to the base in such a manner that its rotation causes the side leaf to lock in a horizontal plane with the center leaf, whereby the center leaf and side leaf each locally rest on the base.
The table of the folding seat part in accordance with the invention can advantageously be folded in to a stored position or folded out to a deployed position as needed. In the deployed position, in which the center and side leafs form the tabletop and have been rotated relative to the base, a large and stable table area is achieved. In the stored position, the table takes up little space. Only a few components are needed and only small structural expense is required to ensure that the table folds open in a certain manner and rotates itself around a central point to stabilize in a horizontal position.
In a preferred embodiment, the folding seat part acts as an armrest, specifically as a center armrest of a rear seat bench in a vehicle.